User blog:The Awesome Jack/A Rant of Ben 10: Omniverse
SPOILER WARNING (duh) Blog Enrtry # 14 Jack's Rant on "Omniverse" 'Intro' Hey gu'ys it's me, the Awesome Jack. I create reviews for episodes once they air and now I've decided with all this OV crap, I've decided to create a rant about it. Here are some things to keep in mind. *I am sometimes NOT grammatically correct so pardon me. *Off-Topic is allowed *No arguing in the comments, everyone has their own opinion *Do not hesitate to express your thoughts, let it all out. *Enjoy! =D Subject 1: Animation/Character Designs/DJW Situation Let me start off then when people were first seeing Omniverse, I stood up for the designs. I thought it was something fresh, somegthing kid friendly and would amaze us all. Boy was I wrong. First off, the human redesigns don't look right (Max, Amalgam kids, Lt. Steel, Jimmy Jones). Their eyes have no eyeball it's just a iris/pupil. Not just that, but the figures itself don't look right. Think about Ben's mouth or Acid Breath's face. It just doesn't look right. Ben looks like a preteen and acts like one too. Wait, that is the next subject. Back to the art, I'm just so disappointed. Some characters come out great like Patelliday or the Vreedles yet so many more disappoint me. Regarding the DJW situaiton, some say it is his fault and that he hates the fans. Let me just say, he has impact on the story. He mentions here and that he helps contribute toward the story. Why? Some of his favorite episodes are the worst in the series and act so babyish. In his eyes, everything before Alien Force is canon and everything after it is 50/50 chance of being retconned. Subject 2: Character Behavior/Lack of Development The producers think 10 year olds who watch this show can't understand character development. Whatever happened to quality sequels (ala Dragonball Z, Despicable Me 2, 22 Jump Street). They just explain that Charmcaster is just an insane beach who has no sense what so ever. She is actually a troubled misfit sorceress who has daddy issues. Ben acts like he is 10 again and after the UA finale, makes no sense whatsoever. Gwen is a know-it-all brat and Kevin an emo love puppy to his ride. They are 2 dimensional characters. Max? Just the Plumber's boss who occasional scolds Ben. Out out the entire series so far, the only development was Viktor's for betraying Zs'Skayr and slightly Phil. That's upsetting because there is so much more potential. Subect 3: Dwayne McDuffie Dwayne had all of these amazing ideas to continue the Ben 10 saga and even told us some of them. However, OV decides to take a crap on those. Omniverse literally disrepects every idea Dwayne ever had. No futher discussion needed. Rest in peace Mr. McDuffie, we will remember you and honor your ideas, unlike Omniverse did. Dwayne had plans for Enoch then suddenly Omniverse pronounces him dead with two knockoffs. Great job Omniverse. Subject 4: Unsophiscated Writing Overall/Lack of Subplots/Lack of Conflict There is a formula that OV follows. A villain is revealed and they do something but aren't defeted. A few filler episodes then like a two-part season finale. No subplots. This is how it is every arc/season. AF there were many subplots. Ben deals with growing up; The hybrid are attacking; Grandpa Max went missing and Gwen/Kevin develop their relationship as does Ben/Julie. In OV, there is no emotional conflict just a few bad guys per arc. Ben 10 should take inspiration from Young Justice. Just imagine a Ben 10 show in the tone and style of Young Justice. Amazing right? Subject 5: Retcons Primus. Osmosians. Codom Stream. These are some are the retcons. A recent episode, the Rooters of All Evil, says fuq you to UA/AF. Don't start with the "Well Ben reset the universe!" crap because it was a deus-ex-machina sort of thing. They are unnnessecary. How about building upon the Ben 10 universe instead of tearing it down? How about an enemy destroys Primus instead of just writing it out of existence? Is that so hard. The little things like this really angers me. 'Closing I am Closing this blog with unending gratitude in read my rant of "Ben 10 Omniverse" Please do not hesitate to leave your comments down below, You have my assurance that it will be respected, This is The Awesome Jack telling you to have a Great Day and Stay Classy. Category:Blog posts